


Running Wild turns Volatile

by millyycoffeee



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Addiction, Bottom Kenny McCormick, Cheater, Cheating, Coffee, Crenny, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Following, France - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, POV Kenny, Paris (City), Running Away, Smoking, Stalking, Top Craig Tucker, Toxic Relationship, cartman can be nice, creek - Freeform, obsessive - Freeform, supportive cartman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millyycoffeee/pseuds/millyycoffeee
Summary: It was decided. Kenny had sold the family house and the dry dead land that came with it. Half for his sister to pay for college, the other half for Kenny to get the hell out of South Park and as far away from Craig Tucker as physically possible. But what's to stop him from following?
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, enjoy this very chaotic writing, that's full of angst, stalking and feeling bad for Kenny. The writing starts after the boys have finished school and what takes place afterward. Please do leave Kudos or comments if you liked it or have questions as they're a really big motivation <3

"i'm not sure how to feel about it anymore" he whispers softly, the dampness of the sheet surrounded them, and the shrill coldness raised goose bumps on his soft skin. Craig leaned in, pressing his forehead to Kennys. softly he placed kisses along his neck, moving up to his ear.

"I'm sorry" he said finally "this is my fault I should go" he pulled back and got up to leave but reached for his phone when a hand swiped it from his view and there was a loud smack as it hit the wall on the other side of the room.

" how can you do that?" kenny yelled "you can't kiss me like that and then try to leave and make it seem like its my fault!"

Craig was taken back. The shock in his eyes wasn't enough for Kenny. He wanted more, he wanted him drowning in tears, sweat pouring out of him, he needed him to be in the pain he was in. But that was near impossible, Kenny had experienced a lifetime worth of gut clenching pain. Pain that surrounded you like it was safety because its the only thing that stayed after everyone else had left. "Craig" he whispered softly, his dirty blond hair stuck to his head from the sweat of the after math of their passion. Craig's eyes soften and he looked at him like a helpless child that he pitied.

This tipped him over the edge, why was Craig always the one leaving, always leaving him. He got up and grabbed his orange parka that over the years had tinted into a dark orange with black stains and cigarette burns littering over it. He then grabbed his boots and left. Banging the door so loud that the cold, damp, lonely house shook. "kenny?" Craig called after him, but he made no movement to get up and follow him.

after a while of stomping around he finally reached the lake and met with their childhood tree, there were so many memories on it. They had scratched in swear words and names. The memories filled him with a sudden rage and he wanted to punch it so bad, but his hands had been broken too many times, to risk it again. So he yelled so fucking loud. Then fell to his already bruised knees, the dew of the grass started to soak into his jeans as his finger dragged over Cartman's crappy attempt at the word shit. But it looked like 5ht. His eyes burned with tears. He was his best friend. As much as they hated to admit it Kenny and Cartman were all they truly had. The closet thing to someone that understood their pain. Even if they projected in different ways, Cartmans being hate and passion for destruction and Kenny's being anything that made him forget the pain even for little while. Eventually, Kenny returned home hopeful, but not surprised when he found Craig not there. how could he be so selfish? Craig had Tweek, of course he was going to go home to him no matter what.

It took a 8 Minute walk to get to cartman's house but he knew the way and used his own key. He climbed up to his room, then pulled the sheets up and got in with a sleepy Cartman. "Craig?" he groggily said shifting to find the most comfortable position. Kenny nodded and Cartman felt the movement, "find someone else, he's just a cold body". Kenny smiled, there was no judgement only the truth. Craig had been cheating, using and mistreating Kenny for years, and poor Tweek had no idea. He hated the idea of hurting Tweek without him knowing it but Craig was addicting, like water to the thirsty. But Cartman was sadly right, he had become distance, he was deadly without even hiding it now. He had been worked around Craigs finger tightly till he couldn't breathe. He hadn't seen his friends in weeks, they were becoming distance, he forgot what Kyle sounded like when he was mad or when Stan was depressed or when Cartman was scheming. Fuck he missed this, they're whirlwind of a friendship. It brought him pure joy, not the fake drug type. He just needed to forget the toxic ecstasy of Craigs doting affection. The way he held him in the early mornings, the soft breaths he took while he held him close in their nights of passion, the traces of love his fingertips would leave on his skin like ink. The way he would whisper 'love me, love me' over and over again until he came. I need to get as far away From you as physically possible, Kenny sighed.

so It was decided.

Kenny had sold the family house and the dry dead land that came with it. Half for his sister to pay for college, the other half for Kenny to get the hell out of South Park, he knew it was a quick decision, but he was stuck living in the past being in South Park so he was leaving. He told the guys that he just needed time alone or time to 'blossom' as Kyle put it. Cartman made it very clear that he would visit him as soon as possible, no matter where he ended up. Kenny had told them that he was going backpacking throughout Europe with the little money he had and that he'd be back soon, even naming off places from the top of his head. Though this was nothing short of a lie as he knew exactly where he was going and how long he was staying which was permanently.

He just couldn't have that information go back to Craig. After a while he would eventually tell them all but for now it would have to wait until he was sure that his feelings for Craig had dried up and died. The only person who did really know was his sister, and she could visit as soon as she finished college and could afford the flight. The passing days until his flight, frighten him so bad that he had to suppressed the urge to run back into Craig arms, but soon it was the night before, he had spent his final day with the guys, cracking their stupid joking and pulling crude pranks like they were kids again.

Now he tossed and turned too excited to sleep and too sad to do anything. He'd only packed a hand luggage suitcase, filled with two outfits, a manual on how to speak French and a small amount of cash which he'd converted into euros. He had also decided to place Craigs leftover clothes on the bed, they were the evidence of his quick Getaways were he would forget his shirts or jackets after receiving a text or call from Tweek urging him to return home to the safety of their king size bed. Which compared to Kenny's small double that Craig would constantly fall off was a much better offer. But Kenny had to bury down the urge to rip the neatly folded pile to shreds and leave them scattered on the dirty carpet, he couldn't though, this was his sign that'd he moved on. The final, I'm over you. He hadn't told Craig he was leaving but knew word would get to him eventually. Just hopefully after he'd left. 

And luckily it didn't till the day after Kenny arrived in sun lit Paris and had unpacked his 2 outfits and had thanked the landlady in his poor French which he had tried to learn on the plane. He was notified by Craigs knowledge of his absence by the multiple texts and late night phone calls. Which consisted of a range of pure hatred then bargaining and then finally sorrowful pity. If he wasn't still in love with him, he would of laughed at his grovelling while sitting under the light of his sun roof while downing a glass of alcohol rich Champagne. But he was. still madly, unbearably in love with him. He wanted him to be there so badly, to show Craig his ruff around the edges studio apartment that consisted of a small pokey kitchen that could only hold a fridge, a oven and a washing machine. And then his wide bedroom which was also the living room, the study and the library which faced the beautiful sunny views of Paris, and then to the right, the tiny bathroom which sadly could only hold a small shower. And when he'd finished giving Craig the grand tour, Craig would gracefully offer to paint the wall with the stretch of mould sneaking out the left corner and Kenny would kiss him while they cover themselves in the messy paint and danced to the French songs on the radio. but he wasn't there. And there was no radio. So Kenny just had to ignore the constant ping of his phone while clutching his single pillow on the damp mattress his landlady had left him when he moved in. And after a while he finally fell into a deep heavy sleepy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, at the start of the chapter I wanted something edging you to read on. But I doubt I'll come back to what Kenny was talking about on the first line, so I'll explain it here;  
> so kenny and Craig have done their explicit deed and Craig asks "How do you feel?" but he means how does Kenny feels after doing it and if he hurts or not. But Kenny takes this as an opportunity to tell Craig how he feels about they're relationship. Craig sees what he is doing but doesn't want to fall down this rabbit hole. So he tries to trick Kenny into pretend leaving, thinking Kenny will drop the subject and pull him back. But Kenny isn't stupid and sees his manipulation trick. that's why he gets mad and leaves. 
> 
> Okay hope that made sense and makes you wanna read more? thank youuu <3


	2. Chapter Two

After weeks of job hunting, kenny finally landed the perfect job all thanks to his gracious landlady. Who luckily understood most of his barely understandable French But also met him halfway with her broken English, telling him there was a job offer she knew about through a friend and she could give them a call.

It was something straight out of a romance movie, a perfect little sweet vegan cafe, on the tourist part of Paris. He was perfect for the job, conversing with the mostly British and some American tourists in his perfect English. However he did struggle with the odd native who would order a mocha with extra cream in very fast spoken French. Though his co workers were heavenly as they offered many insightful knowledge of Paris and its broad horizon of beauty and elegance. And even lent him a few language books.

Today, they had told him a list of bars to visit and had invited him when they next went out which was this Saturday. " _hey ken have you decided if you are coming on Saturday?_ " it was Camille, he soft voice with her heavy French accent broke Kennys trance. " _I think I will_ " he gave her a toothy grin and then finished cleaning the coffee stained tables. Her English was good, she apparently had studied in England for a little while before returning to her family home to update their cafe menu with her knowledge of vegan cuisine. Yanis who spoke little English but had a warm inviting aura was finishing counting up. On their first meeting Yanis had made it pretty clear that Camille was off limits even if she didn't know it. And so Kenny had made it very clear he was " _amoureux du poisson de quelqu'un",_ in which Yanis replied with a very confused look and then a loud bellowing laugh as he threw his arm around Kenny and spoke in hushed French. Of which Kenny understood nothing of but hoped the air between had been cleared. When Yanis saw them both he smiled and threw his cap to side and spoke to Camille in rushed French to which she giggled and translated " _he said he's glad you're coming, he wants to help you get over your fish problem". "fish problem_?" Kenny questioned but she just shrugged and Yanis grinned to himself at the joke only he understood. " _what should I wear_?"

Yanis and Camille were the type of people you would see in a vogue magazine, they would probably be on a beach staring coldly at each other or their dreary surroundings, but because they were both so beautiful, it would look like art. It really messed up his bisexuality on who was hotter. Yanis was tall, tanned and handsome with dark brown curly hair and dark freckles across his cheeks and nose. since a week ago when Kenny had begun working, Yanis always dressed well, with clothes out of a classic French catalog. Camille on the other hand, dressed like a summertime lolita but her dark short hair and classic red lipstick it also gave off a dark academia vibe.

" _Just wear something casual but hot_ " Camille replied once again breaking Kenny from his chain of thought. " _I'll need to go shopping then_ ". After they'd lock up the cafe and gone there separate way, waving and singing goodbyes. Kenny decided to sit on the cafes outdoor seating, which had yet to be stolen. Breathing in the humid air he pulled out his last cigarette and lit it.

The smoke in between his fingers blew in the light wind as the departing sun brought out the softer yellow in his hair. He sighed deeply, remembering how it had started. how he got _here_.

It was a while back at one of Clyde's famous grand parties, it was like the modern version of great Gatsby's parties, an true honour to receive an invite. A great place for where it'd started with Craig Tucker. Kenny let his mind Relive the memory like it was yesterday. He was Laughing with Stan and Jimmy when someone caught his attention, standing there with Tweek and a group of people. Was Craig Tucker. But no longer was he the awkward brittle teen with bright blue braces that hated Kennys guts. Now he'd grown tall, looking like a model among the crowd and he even smiled when he'd seen Kenny staring.But when he turned back to the group, his eyes changed and he looked so distant like he wasn't even there, just casually nodding his head in agreement whenever it seemed appropriate. Tweek on the other hand, looked fully engaged giggling and tightening his grip on Craig's arm. The glass in his other hand swished with the sudden bouncy movements.

After staring for a good minute and a half, Kenny got up and made his way to the drinks table where he was greeted to Cartman relentlessly teasing Kyle, The scene was very much boarding on intense flirting. " _Get a room you two_ " Kenny interrupted. " _Aha we would but Kyles not ready for it.. yet_ " Cartman laughed, winking at Kyle. Kyle just burned a bright red like a sunset among his orange freckles. " _fuck off Cartman and don't encourage him ken_ " he replied and stormed off in a flustered rage, Cartman followed and called after him " _come on babyyy" "knock it off Eric_ ". Kenny smirked, it was obvious those two belong together even if they didn't see it, they're hatred for each other was turning into a passion as they aged.

Spending a good twenty minutes alone at the drinks table was finally taking its affect on Kenny, as he lightly swayed to the up beat hum of modern jazz music that filtered through the hushed atmosphere of the party. His skin was turning a pink drunk hue as his mind tried to forgot and push back tomorrows problems. Though it was working at first, his mind was quickly reminded of his debts, sisters college tuition and funeral expenses. They were all drowning him. Financial, emotionally and even physically because of all the extra jobs he was taking. So for tonight he decided to let himself be carried away by the sea of champagne and soft music. He was already high enough to forget his name, he just needed a little more to forgot the weight of his problems.

Before he could reach for another refill, he was shoved into and then met by a glass of champagne pouring down his suit, soaking his warm skin under it. " _I'm so sorry_!" the voice was familiar but it held a posh tone to it. He looked up, to be faced with the model of Craig Tucker. He quickly flushed pink for his slow reaction " _aha its fine Tucker_ " he said grabbing napkins. "no, no that won't do" just then Craig grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him through the party, weaving through the clumps of people. Finally they reached a cramped downstairs bathroom and Craig shoved him inside and then locked the door. Kennys pink tone was now turning red as he backed up. "take it off". After that, Kenny's memory becomes fuzzy. As now he only remembers that he had taken his shirt off and Craigs comment on how shy and innocent he looked. Making Kenny feel much more hot and uncomfortable. And then, somehow Craig had manage to back him up into the sink, enclosing Kenny between the sink and Craig's very muscular chest. " _Fuck.. I've wanted to do this for so long_ "...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French translate to "I like someones fish". (i think)  
> Aha Sorry for the cliff hanger. But thank you, if you've even read this far.  
> It's fun to write but takes ages to correct so sorry if there's still any mistakes.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah sorry for any spelling or grammar or other mistakes,  
> when I write I spill it on my laptop, without thinking of writing it correctly and just about getting it down before I forget.  
> But I've read over it like a million times so hopefully its good. 
> 
> Warning: there's a little smut at the beginning

Craig's cold expert hands explored up and down Kennys drunken body, the contrast was nice on Kennys burning skin. He laid his soft lips on the crook of Kennys neck, making his head tilt back allowing full access. Then painfully slow his hand travelled down Kennys spine lowering into his jeans. Although this grand party demanded fancy dress suits and bow ties, Kenny had gone with what limit supplies and outfit choice he had. Jeans and a loose fitting orange sweater, that made him look small and fragile, thinking back its probably what tempted Craig in the first place. He always liked the things he could hold in the palm of his hand. to have the control of if he squeezed too tightly it would die. Craig on the other hand was dressed in a tight fit beige suit blazer and matching pants with a black turtle neck under it. If you had seen them together, you would not think they were going to the same party. Suddenly, Craig pulled back and intensely searched Kennys face. Kenny wasn't even sober enough to question why he had stopped, instead he whined like a kid who didn't get their way and pouted.

"you're not even sober enough to ask why I stopped" Craig stated. He steeped back looking at Kenny then the floor, like he suddenly became deeply ashamed and aware of what he was doing. Kenny pushed himself back up from the sink counter and tried his best to walk in a straight line to Craig. " there's no point in stopping now" he said before grabbing Craig's sleeve and pulling him back. "Fine" Craig smirked as he dropped to his knees and unzipped Kenny's jeans.

"what are yo.." before Kenny could finish his sentence, he let out a load moan. Craig had took most of his dick in his mouth, not leaving anything to spare, and was now seductively dragging his tongue up to the tip making Kenny shiver at the sensation of the teasing action. "Fuck" he mumbled knotting his fingers through Craigs hair and pulling. Making Craig look up to see Kennys exposed lewd face, enjoying the view he tediously bobbed his head. And After what seemed like hours of pure ecstasy erupting from him, Craig diligently worked up Kenny to his max, And finally relieved Kenny and more than pleasured him for a lifetime. Although, by the end of their scandal of a meeting, Kenny could barely generate words or motion from what Craig had done and the strong alcohol.

The last thing he remembered was being lowered into the bath tub by strong arms. Apparently, Kenny had gone to the bathroom so drunk he'd fallen asleep in the bathtub and had to be carried home by Stan, Cartman and Kyle.

But if that was true why was Craig tuckers phone number in his phone.

You must realise this wasn't the reason why Kenny left South Park. And why he left without uttering a word of truth, even to his best friends. No it wasn't the scandalous sex in bathrooms or the constant lying they both did that made Kenny feel the need to run away, it was much more. But for now the euphoric late atmosphere and sudden peacefulness in the city, held back those memories from resurfacing. He was happy. And at this point in time, he didn't feel the need to confess his affair to Craig's real boyfriend or to lie or even to justify his own actions to himself. He felt the serenity of Paris take its affect on him. Not realising the climax of their relationship was just starting.

This week past by like a breeze, an euphoric slow breeze. Kenny's happiness heightened when he got his first pay Check. Though most of it went to paying the rent and buying an outfit for Saturday. And when Saturday came, he wore the black see through shirt and dark pants with pride. Even wanting to add a beret but sadly his pay check wouldn't stretch that far.

 _"Fuckkkk, when I said hot, I didn't mean burn the place down_ " Camille giggled in awe. Laurent smiled and winked and Kenny greeted them in poor French. They looked like models walking in that narrow dark club and all eyes fell on Kenny. Its atmosphere was chill and they played modern jazz, indie and a little pop. Its range suited Kennys taste and after Camille had dragged Yanis to the crowded dance floor. 

Kenny was tempted to join them, as he watched, he giggled at their playfulness and obvious deeper unknown affection. But decided to wait for the perfect song. Till finally, Lana played and the club was filled with a romantic aura. One of Kennys favourite songs 'shades of cool'. His heart jumped at the familiarity after hearing so many classy French songs. He got up, leaving his drink to join the crowd.

' _My baby lives in shades of blue'_

 _'And when he calls, he calls for me and not for you_ '. Pictures of Tweek swirled in his head. Youthful and happy, unknown to him that of Kennys betrayal of the affair with _his_ _Craig._

' _Not for you_ ' he whispered, the animosity dripping in his voice as he spoke to himself. Kenny imagined his deepest desires resurfacing from the depths of his mind. Craig holding him close In the summer breeze, out in the openness, the world exposed to see them. Innocent things that always required a storm of destruction to achieve. _Craig, Craig, Craig_ he chanted over and over, _it was all for you_. In his head, he'd justified it to Tweek over a million times but in the end it was all for himself.

Before Kenny could comprehend, he was lost in the sea of dancers, beginning to loose himself to the hum of the music, swinging lightly to her voice. 

_'But I can't fix him, can't make him better'_

Then suddenly, his slow swaying hips, felt a familiar contact of cold hands grasp them. And his mind was flooded with millions of pictures of Craig. He sighed, getting lost in the memories. The hands moved with his movement and the body heat behind him ensnared his senses. A lavish strong scent of cologne suffocated him as he tried to place it. 

' _you are unfixable'_

Then like coming up for air, the sudden realisation of the cold hands, the expensive cologne and intimacy made him stop. And then the hands were gone from his hips, tediously he searched for him through the crowd. But to no avail, Craig wasn't there. 

His mind was falling to pieces to believe Craig was in Paris with him. No sadly but safely for them Both, Craig Tucker was tucked at home in bed with a loving partner. And although he truly believed this. Those hands felt so real, so physical to Kenny. The hands he had held, touched, kissed, that had slithered down him many times. How could he mistake them? 

After the song ended, He just suddenly hit a wall. he gasped dramatically as stumbled out the club wanting to break away from the suffocation of the crowds.

He didn't even realise he hadn't told Yanis or Camille he was leaving. His stomach knotted and his vision blurred like old black and white photos. Fuzzy and disorientated all he could do was mumble into the overtaking dark. 

Weakly he carried on, the unsympathetic numbing of the Paris' late night air was the only thing holding his body up. As he dragged himself up the street from the bar. He racked his brain, not understanding how he'd got like this, two drinks couldn't do this. Then his sight went a deep purple colour to a blinding yellow then a cold darkness. He then lost the motion control over his body as he felt his body start to drop to the unknown below, fearing the fall. But he never reached the ground. And that's the last thing Kenny remembered before accepting the black out, his fear of the unknown below and if anyone would find him.. Not knowing that unwelcoming arms had saved him from the loneliness of a Paris street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think we're sinking into the good stuff now. The smut at the start is not in depth as I would like, It's hard to make sloppy drunk bathroom cheating blowjobs romantic. Aha anyways enjoy.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters,  
> I want to make them longer and write so much more than I do  
> but they tend to loose the flow of the story if I start blabbering on. 
> 
> Aha anyways thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

Back in cold dreary South Park, was someone who by the days was losing himself to hate. Though enmity was never one of Tweek's strong points, he carried on with His life of servitude but only because of the demands of his tyrant lover.

Yes, Craig could be cruel sometimes it was unknown to others as he was a charlatan to those around them. He would wear his designer suits, fake smile and gossip with his richer friends. 

But at the end of every day he would take off his suits, remove his smile and sneak off to Kennys house where they would do their unknown deeds. And Tweek would be left in the dark, over and over again. leading him to question 'Why do people cheat?' he thought about it more often than a person should. Especially when his boyfriend was disappearing all hours of the night.

Although, at first Tweek wasn't sure if Craig was cheating. There was no evidence, the only truth he knew was that it was Kenny.

He had seen it in his face when he'd asked one night. he had blown into a rage when Craig had sneaked off for a second time in the middle of the night and tweek started to list of the names of who it could be. "bebe?, token?, Wendy?, Stan?, Jesus Christ not Cartman??' he screamed while Craig was sitting head in his hands "baby stop this, you're going to make yourself sick" he whispered but to no avail "Red?, Kyle?, butters?, _Kenny_?' that's it. Craig for first time since Tweek had started shouting had lifted his head, eyes red with fear but now filled with bitter hate like Tweek had no right to even speak his name. As much as Tweek hated to admit it, he was relieved. he feared that if it was a girl there was nothing he could do to change. But if _it was just dirt-bag white trash Kenny why was this even a competition?_

So Tweek chose to ignore it, if it stoped Tweek having to lay under Craig ever night pretending to be in heaven why was it a problem? it wasn't, it was a resolution or so Tweek tried to see it as.

The loud buzz of his phone is what pulled Tweek out of his thoughts, slowly he came to and recognised his surroundings, their home. Their middle class suburb house. It was beautiful, truly Tweek couldn't deny that but its emptiness is what made him hate it. He was sitting in their large study room behind Craig's work desk, the room was filled to the roof with book cases of information and to his dismay was painted a classic auburn red. He thought the room would look more calming as a duck egg blue but Craig disagreed and when Tweek returned home one night the painters where leaving with empty cans of auburn paint. That fight ended with the spare room becoming permeant Tweek's bedroom.

He picked up his phone, old and battered from being thrown around and carelessly dropped. Its cracked screen read ' _will be home late next couple of nights, don't wait up - Craig'._

 _"I never do"_ Tweek whispered to himself before setting his phone down and getting up. 

He slowly ran his finger along the rows of books, as he walked around the compact room. 

" _oh the brute brute heart of a brute like you_ " tweek sung the poem to the emptiness of the room. And pictures of Craig at his worst swirled through head, vicious and savage. Then the re surfacing memories of their most notorious calamities. Fights, arguments, words that we're only spoken to hurt. 

He'd been asked so many countless times by himself, Why did he stay? why? Because staying, was easier.

Because Craig would rather kill him then let his affairs be known to the world. His lying, His cheating, his mistakes. He'd loose friends, trust, the appearance he'd built up for so many years. Gone. All gone by the reason of Tweek's absence. 

So he stayed. foolishly.

But not all because of the fear. But also for his love he still felt for Craig. He yearned for him to return to his younger self, the space man of his dreams. His support, his affection returning would answer all of Tweek's prayers. 

He was just so sure it would happen that he didn't see the transparence of their relationship falling apart each and every day. He was so caught up in the reasoning of their relationship he didn't hear the world around him screaming at him to get out. Or even the recent update of Kennys absence. 

He sighed, now turning the room's light off and closing the mahogany door, closing it off from the world. Craig's little space, no one else's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Tweek he's bitter because of Craig. I originally wasn't going write about Tweek this soon, but I think he's going to become a much more valuable character and one of my favourites. 
> 
> The title of this chapter is inspired by Cherry tree by The National. It goes well with this chapter, because if Tweek says anything Craigs ship will sink. 
> 
> The poem that Tweek says is by Sylvia Plath called Daddy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos they're all so much appreciated.


	5. Chapter five

When Kenny awoke it was late midday and the Sunday humid air was filtering through his apartment, like butterfly wings he eyelids fluttered open, only to be greeted to the loneliness of his apartment, his mattress that only Kenny had the pleasure of was empty and damp. He had wished to get lucky last night and forget about Craig even if it was in the midst of sex with a stranger. But to no avail as he was alone, and he couldn't bare the loneliness the day had planned for him. He felt dazed like he had to confirm where he was, who he was and how he got here. he could answer them all except the last one, how had he got home? "fucck" he mumbled as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. He really couldn't remember, no matter how many times he thought it over. One minute he was there now he's here. The timeline from the club to here was a completely fog.  
after contemplating it, he decided not to text Yanis or Camille as it would be embarrassing if it turned out they had carried him home and he didn't remember it. And the chance of them knowing where he went were slim, they were wrapped up in their own romance whirlwind. Did it matter now anyways? he was home, safe, not harmed besides from a mind shattering headache, but he put it down to the strong French drinks.   
He scanned the room for any evidence, but nothing. Nothing broken, everything the same dull and empty. 

When Kenny arrived at work everyone was already there. Yanis and Camille had opened up and had already started making coffees for the early workers. He waved to Yanis and put on his apron, tying it at the back without a second thought.   
"Hey Kenny" Camille greeted him putting her hand on his shoulder as she walked past, to go make more drinks.   
Kenny smiled in response. It was going to be a slow day, especially with his banging headache and the flow of customers on a Sunday.   
He pushed through with his remainder of energy to set to work cleaning the empty tables.  
"shit" he swore as the cold coffee of someone's half empty cup soaked through his apron.   
"Est-ce que ça va?" Yanis asked concern showing on his bright features.   
"yeah I'm fine dude" Kenny smiled handing him the rest of the tables contents.   
They had come to realised that if Yanis spoke in French and kenny respond in English, it was a great learning opportunity for them. 

Like Kenny had thought, the day passed slowly, and the adorned busied atmosphere slowed with it. The sun was going behind the rows of houses and business when Camille left for an appointment, they hadn't really had a chance to talk about last night because of the consistency of customers. But with her gone, he turned to Yanis.   
"do you know how I got home last night?"   
Yanis who was now putting the clean coffee mugs in the correct stacks turned   
"non, you.. left by ..yourself" he said flowing in and out of French.   
"ah okay merci"   
Kenny ruminated, his head had begun to spin with all the different possibilities  
When Yanis coughed lightly, bringing him out of his dream like state.   
"do you mind if ..I leave early?"   
For a second Kenny wondered if he would be alright closing the shop, but he had to learn at some point.  
"yeah dude i'll be fine"   
Yanis smiled in response and tossed him the keys.   
Yanis grabbed his longline trench coat (which Kenny thought he looked like Sherlock with it on)   
and smiled before swiftly leaving.   
The shrill breeze began to flow in after him

Kenny sighed into the heavy silence. Before putting the broom behind the counter, he was stopped by the sound of the coffee shop door opening.   
'Fuck, no no I want to close and leave' he thought hoping it was Yanis coming back for something and not a customer.  
He cleared his throat "I'm sorry we're just about to close" he said before turning around.   
"That's a shame but I was here to see you anyways"   
the familiarity of the voice made Kenny spin with an unexpected momentum and he dropped his broom when he saw the voice matched the person.   
"C-c-craig??"   
"Hello dear, it's been too long" Craig smiled brightly like the situation held no abruptness.   
"Its...been a... less than two weeks" Kenny said still not believing his eyes "how the hell did you find me??"  
"A week is too long for us to be apart" he said completely ignoring his question.  
"You've got to..go..you need to go home you shouldn't be here"  
"if you're here then i should"  
"What the actual fuck! how did you find me?...oh god no you didn't, you did not get Clyde to track me!"   
The thought had slipped his mind when he'd left, he never thought Craig would go to such extreme lengths to use Clyde being a police officer to track him  
"well, I had to find you some way" Craig moved his hand up to Kenny's cheek like he used to and Kenny had to resist the urge to nuzzle his face into his rough palm.   
"oh god, you've got to leave.. now"   
"don't be ridiculous, I'm not leaving you so that you can run away again" he soft tone now turned sharp "you need me Kenny, you know you do".  
"I don't, I don't" water began to bundle around his eyes blurring his vision.   
Craig raised his other hand to cup Kenny's face and catch the falling tears.   
"Let me take you home" the lack of energy and shock resonating in his head made Kenny drift between the safety of his mind and the calamity before him.   
And eventually he let himself retreat to the shelter of his head. Soft dull waves blurred out Craig voice until he fell completely under. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally getting to the more interesting parts. I was going to hold back the meeting but then it would be chapters and chapter and I'm not sure if anyone is even reading :0  
> But, if you are I believe it's going to get more interesting (I hope)  
> Thank you for leaving Comments or kudos they mean so much to me! :)


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so rushed and late but i'm not even sure if i'll carry this on in the future??  
> I want to finish it and give it an ending but i'm unsure at this point.  
> anyways enjoy if anyones reading :)
> 
> warning: violence

The strong familiar scent of his apartment brought Kenny back to the living. And as he awoke the second time that day he had to confirm his surroundings were real, "oh god it was just a dream" he whispered rubbing his head and curling up into the thin white sheets

" _what was a dream dear?_ " Kenny blinked twice before screaming and shuffling back into the wall, furtherest away from Craig. the nightmare before him, was unfortunately real.

" _shhh baby did you have a nightmare_ " Craig purred while moving his hand to Kennys forehead to check his temperature. "you're burning up" he said to himself more so than to Kenny.

" _you're the nightmare_ " Kenny said pushing Craigs hand away. But he felt like his childish attempt at rebellion went unnoticed as Craig stood up to go to the kitchen.

" _what are you doing_ " Kenny sat up a little to see Craig opening and closing cupboards and draws.

" _hmm looking..for_..." then suddenly he walked back to Kenny, his palm open with two small white pills that Kenny had purchased last week from his last misfortune of a headache. 

Like a timid animal taking food from a stranger he popped them in his mouth and swallowed dryly. After the many deafening arguments of his parents and the aftermath of many headaches Kenny had learnt the trick of swallowing pills dry and Craig knew this all too well. watching his every careful thought-out movement and smiled when Kenny was done. 

" _Good boy_ " he joked adding to the surreal situation. 

Kenny with all the energy and weakening vitality he had left wobbled to his feet. 

" _I need you to leave_ " he said sternly

Craig only laughed at his earnest act.

"Dear, we both know that's not true" Kenny hated his pet names, he always thought about Tweek's pet name and if it was the similar? Or were they like dogs with their own individual name tag? 

"We both know that it is true, so why don't you fuck off" rage boiled in his throat but his heart swayed at the notion of Craig actually being in front of him. Being so many miles from home just for him and for him only. Craig's nose wrinkled with disgust in response to the crude language Kenny knew he hated. " _For fucks sake, you didn't even care about me when I was there why did you even come?"_ There was a uncanny truth to his words and they both knew it. 

Craig's face twisted into an ugliness of bitter animosity at the malicious words _. "how can you even say that, if I didn't care I wouldn't be here"_ a sadness spread across his features and kenny was uncertain whether it was another facade or genuine woebegone. 

_"I know what you are doing, you're playing your little game of cat and mouse just to get my attention! I saw you last night at the club making a whore of yourself, it was pitiful I thought you were better than that"_ _silence._

Then after a few pregnant seconds, the room darkened and Kenny came to his senses.

_"you were there"_

Anger, disgust and understanding had clouded his vision and he wanted to scream.

_"You were actually there! watching me like a fucking pervert, did you enjoy it? Stalking me around Paris, is this one of your sick and twisted fantasy? huh?"_ he said shoving Craig back into the kitchen counter. 

However, when Craig veered his head up and swiftly lifted his first into the air, a sick instant regret fulfilled him. And he was hit with one hasty motion to his left cheek. Pain shivered down his body, as he slumped down to the floor like a wounded animal clutching his bruising pink face. Feeling oddly unsurprised at Craig reaction as he lay there on the cold black and white kitchen tiles while blood pooled around his mouth. Craig in the background darted around his apartment like a headless chicken looking for paper towels. "i'm sorry", "i'm sorry", "i'm sorry" the room echoed but Kenny only found parts of it audible. 

And even despite this and everything else Kenny could still not bring himself to hate him, even in the slightest. And that's when he knew how bad it had got. 


	7. chapter seven

Along the rue Dante, Kenny walked heavily taking each step as if it was his last. He felt foreign to it all but it's welcoming allure beckoned to him. Inhaling the sweetly scents of newly baked bread, its smell brought a feeling of safety and pleasantries. The streets of Paris, would forever be engraved in his mind from that point on. When age took his looks and his mind, there would always be paris, buried deep in the back of his mind and only calling to him a time when he felt unsafe after sudden calamities. The lights, the people, the streets all amalgamate and Kenny could feel safe for awhile.

But it wouldn’t last, and he was soon pulled into reality by the pro longing ringing of his phone. Craig’s name lighting up his screen, the 5 letters making his blood run cold at the fear of what he’d say if he’d answer and what he’d do if he didn’t. 

A sigh.

Words hurt less than actions and he pressed accept.

“ _i just wanna talk_ ” Craig sounded like he hadn’t sleep in days and worry was thick in his voice. The sincerity of it made Kennys head waverer and all radiational thought left. “. _.ok_ ” his voice had left him and the words were barely audible. 

But Craig jumped at it, “ _Ok? Ok.. come back and we can talk_ ” Kenny was certain Craig was smiling a wicked smile of relief, but before he could change his mind Craig had hung up. So he was forced to face his decision and go back. Walking back through Paris in dread and fear something was still a little glad to be going back to Craig and as much as he hated it and tried to push it away, it wouldn’t and he hated himself all the more.

“ _thank god, I was so worried_ ”Craig said before Kenny had even stepped through the door. “I _ve been gone less than an hour_ ” he replied dryly. Craig led him through his own apartment, looking thoroughly at him every step. Kenny slumped down onto the bumpy mattress and as soon as he did Craig haded too hot Coffee and a weak smile. He sat down next to him, too close for comfort Kenny thought as he shifted away.And they sat in silence in what seemed like forever but was probably less than a minute until Craig spoke 

“ _god Kenny, how do you make me like this_ ” he mumbled while rubbing at his temples.

_“this isn't my fault”_

_“no, it's just mine isn't it?, not matter what I do it just isn't enough”_

_“thats not what I meant Craig_ ” Kenny was too tired for this conversation, for this night, for this anything he just wanted to sleep till next year. 

“ _ill go, I’m sure theres a hotel open at this time right?_ ” Desperation had soaked into Craigs features and he looked so vulnerable in the soft window light of Paris, Kenny wondered if it was intentional.

Craig got up to leave brushing dust of his pants, before he could take his next step Kenny grabbed onto his shirt sleeve. “ _no_ ” a heavy sigh. “ _no stay..For tonight there will be nowhere else open now_ ” Craig eyes twinkled with victory and Kenny bit his tongue to not burst with rage at himself for letting Craig play his games. 

after that, Hours seemed to turn to minutes and time ceased sense, morning light came through the curtain-less windows and Craigs heavy arm draped over his torso felt like an anchor on his chest. Kenny was unsure if he’d slept at all and last night seemed to blur more and more. 

A soft kiss pressed on the back of his neck brought him back to the living as he felt Craig hand slip lower and lower downwards. Kenny grabbed his hand before he could slip it into his shorts. “ _whats the matter_?” Craig sounded genuinely surprised like last nights events didn’t mean anything. He brushed his lips lightly against the nape of Kennys shoulder before pressing another kiss. “ _i..i_ ” the words came out low and quiet and Craig took it as a chance to further move his hand down. When his hand slipped into his pants, his head went quiet, the thoughts the questions all died down and Kenny pushed against him, letting himself loose control like he always did when he was with Craig..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I had to rewrite due to deleting it the first time by accident and it took so long :'(  
> But I hope its somewhat enjoyable?? Thank you for reading :))


	8. Chapter eight

The aftermath was stickily hot and and left them stagnant, amalgamated as one. Craig watched heavy lidded as Kenny traced a finger along the subtle muscle under Craig skin.

“does this mean you’ll come back then?”

A brief pause.

“no”

Kenny figured was lifted up as Craig took in a abdunce of air to sigh.

“it's still too early argue” kenny muttered

“your being evasive”

“if we carry on this conversation, ill defenestrate you”

“what?” Craig turned his head to look at him

“it means to throw someone out a window”

“hmm, where did you learn such big words”

“Camille is a lot better at English than she leads you to believe”

“Camille?”

“work friend”

They lapsed into silence and it held for a while until Kenny began to get up though before he could take his first step, Craig grabbed at his hand and pulled him straight back down and showered him with kisses while the blonde squirmed under his death grip.

“hmrrg stooopp, let me go” he squeaked

“Can't it's too addictive”

Craig released him a little and kissed him on the lips before letting his grip soften.

Kenny giggled against Craig lips, the corners of his own lips pulling to form his first smile since he’d arrived.

“can I at least stay then?”

Kenny pushed his arm off him.

“You need to go back to Tweek” 

“i’m leaving him.”

Kenny looked back at him, eye sharply burning into Craig skull to see the presence of a lie. He face remained stil and eyes stared back. It was elusive.

“Is that supposed to persuade me?”

“yes”

You can stay, until I get bored of you or you need to go back” he already regretted the words, but guiltily his heart thumped at Tweeks absence.

“you never got bored of me before” Craig grinned

“until you need to go back then"

“i only need to go, when your with me”

Kenny frowned and got up to make coffee.

Milk was an expense he decided to live without so he lived on black coffee and breakfast bars.

“coffee?” He asked leaning back to see Craig, pulling on his jeans.

“hmm yes”

He poured the black coffee into two chipped vintage mugs that he found basically free at a French market stall.

“run out of milk?” he asked when kenny handed him the mug.

“something like that” he decided to not let Craig know how deep his money problems were.

“i can go get some?”

"Whats the matter tucker, cant take your coffee soulless?”

He gave the blonde a peevish look and went to put his boots on, Kenny grabbed at his arm to stop him. “ i'll go, I want the fresh air”

“Are you sure?” Concern making his features soften

_Even in constant wile, Craig near fails to seem genuine_

“yes” he replied sternly.

“here” he handed Kenny French euros, fresh from the airport exchange.

“ I dont need it” a pause “ I don’t need your charity Craig”

“It's not charity, you make me the happy, so I want to look after you”

“you make me sound like a prostitute” Kenny sighed taking the money because god knows he needs it.

Craig laughed airly.

"what I mean is that you make me a person that I love"

“Hmm, well you make me a person, I cannot stand” Kenny said bluntly, then kissed him rather harshly and closed the apartment door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha Kenny being contumelious at the end :)) Craig deserves it though, trust me.  
> Anyways we're now slowly going down hill into the dark depths of this story, enjoy the messy ride!


	9. Chapter nine

While walking through the parisian streets, Kenny thought about what he said and the truthiness to it. His mind wandered and he thought about the possibilities of listening to Craig and going home. He did miss his Friends, his sister and sometimes he missed shitty south park and its dreaded citizens.

But he couldn’t go back, not to the late nights of creeping and tiptoeing around with Craig, and the lying, to Tweek and to his friends. He could not go back to that.

He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and kept a fast pace. Not knowing that eyes were following his every movement, his every breathe, step or expression were being taking into acknowledgement. And Kenny was non the wiser.

Days seem to fly by, as Kenny tried returned to normal, or as normal as it could be with Craig hovering over his every movement. He’d gone back to working at the cafe as soon as he could, though to Craigs dismay. Craig was still as adamant as ever to get Kenny to go back with him to ‘his true home’ as he liked to call it.

And because of this, Craig seemed to make no thought to going back without him, he stuck on Kenny’s ever move, even trying to stop by the cafe though Kenny begged him not too. Luckily he’d been able to persuade him, as he kept busy trying to catch up on all the work he was missing.

It was rolling around to the late afternoon and the cafe was closing, Kenny sat outside on the outdoor seating waiting for Camille and Yanis to lock up for the night. He was too lost in t thought to even hear the creak of the chair next to him as Camille sat down. “Whats got you so lost in thought?” She asked, her French accent heavier than usual from speaking to mostly French customers and the lack of communication with Kenny.

“Hmm?, Oh nothing just…boy trouble” he muttered

“Craig, wasn’t it?”

Instantly Kenny spun with sudden shock “What?”

Camille slightly taken back by his abruptness looked away into the Parisian streets as if to think back in memory “yes, he stopped by the cafe yesterday, I forgot to mention, he asked for you, but you were on your smoke break”

Kenny sighed heavily and sunk low into his seat with emotional defeat, “of course he did” he said to himself. Camille watched his body language and recalled her dislike for Craig that day, he was hubris and arrogant and when she told him Kenny wasn’t around, his eyes were like sharp daggers with evil intent.

Slowly she asked“Is there any moral shut within the bosom of the rose?”

“Tennyson?” and she smiled, it was only by chance Kenny knew the quote, having come across the poem when he used to hide in the library to get away from his suffocating tumultuous household. He remembered the poem well but especially that line, it was something he would question often, if we ceased to care of ones appearance would we see their morals fully displayed? Craig was a rose, something of beauty and grace, admired from those around but once held too close, he became dangerous with thorns sharp as butchers knives.

“Yes, yes of course he’s just hard to read” he smiled weakly, barely holding It together from the obvious lie told. In truth he didn’t know, he just had to keep lying from falling apart, from admitting he loved someone that broke him down again and again.

Later that day he arrived home, bringing home takeout for two. It was becoming a common to occurrence to bring home takeout for two, usually he would find whatever was the cheapest and edible. But now with Craig here it was becoming increasing difficult for them both, he refused to go to restaurants just for Craig to flash his cash and Craig apparently had a high standard for his food. Just another reason why they shouldn’t be together, Kenny would add that to his mental list, which was getting a bit too long.

“Craig?” Usually Craig would be waiting at the door like a dog wagging his tail from not seeing his owner all day. He put the food down and looked around, seeing Craig standing on the small of a balcony, hand on hip, the other with wine in a new pristine expensive wine glass.He didn’t even acknowledge his presence as Kenny called to him again. This was never a good sign, as he turned slow and drawled out, Kenny met his eyes, the were like forest fires burning, it pained you to see but hard to look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long wait! I'm actually thinking of publishing something else that I've been working on but I might wait till I finished and edited this. Enjoy anyways!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: domestic violence, past mentions of childhood abuse.

forest fires burned down houses and once homes, in those eyes, erupting hatred supped from his lovers irises. And it all felt too familiar to Kenny. The flood gates of his haunting childhood burst open and all the trauma and abuse came overwhelmingly back to him. The getting home and seeing dad drunk with hate and alcohol. The half lidded eyes of his mother passed out on the bathroom floor surrounded by The blood; that no matter how damn hard you scrubbed, wouldn’t come out of the floor tiles. he blinked. He wasn’t there. Not anymore, so why did he feel so damn small again.

Craig was eyeing him from across the room sending sharpened daggers at him. Before swiftly turning away, ignoring Kenny’s attempts at a greeting. He walked in; like it wasn’t his home but the deadliest place on earth. Timidly he tiptoed over to the counter and quietly placed the takeout on the counter; as if not to wake the sleeping beast. He turned even slower to grab the plates from the cupboards. 

As he bent down, he heard the sheer shrill of glass smashing above his head and his dusty blond hair began to feel cold as he was soaked in tainted burgundy. It felt Like blood in his vision as it poured over his eyes and face, though he wasn’t physical hit, he felt as if a hundred knives had just pierced through his very being. Shock and fear wove through him, he arose slowly, catching Craigs eye and not letting go. He was breathing heavy, and he was angry, so fucking angry it had bled onto his skin. “I cant even look at you” he spat, heaving through the words. He’d never seen so angry, except that time. but no he wouldn’t tread into those forbidden memories ever. He promised himself and even worse he promised Craig. Promised his forgiveness but even he couldn’t lie that deeply to himself.

.....

Hours later, the tips of Kenny’s fingers pruned under the bath water, as he lay motionless under the dreadful cold shrill of water and if he was to get out the air would feel warmer. He couldn’t bare the thought of even leaving however. And he squeezed his purplish, blue bruised eyes shut at the recollection of events that had taken place an hour or two ago. He felt he would rot in this bath, they would find his corpse turned to stone. 

When he first ran into haven of safety, he was covered in wine and blood; he also managed to find spit embedded in his hair. Craig pounded, thrashed and clawed at the door for what felt like hours, until Kenny heard the slump of body hit the ground with defeat. Then came the words; the I am sorry, this isn’t just me and we need to talk, open the door. Kenny had decided to run the bath to drown out the noise and clear the blood from his vision. It didn’t hurt that bad, the thump he received in his ribs was the worst but overall he couldn’t feel much of anything, not even the fear.

He didn’t want to let Craig in or out and so he just waited, until eventually he heard the floorboards creak with movement and Craig was gone and he breathed. He let out a shaky heavy breath he’d been holding for far too Long.

When Kenny managed to come out the bathroom, he stood rigid with a hand towel wrapped tightly around his waist, since he couldn't find anything else. Craig was there; leaning against the kitchen island, anticipation and fear stiff within his posture. He got up and slowly made his way over, like a predator trying not frighten its prey. When he got close enough he flung his arms around him and dropped his head into the crook of Kenny’s neck. all at once the mantras echoed the room “god, I’m so sorry Kenny”

“I'm so so sorry”

“please don’t leave”

“i cant bear it if you leave again”

“i couldn’t handle the thought of it and thats why I..” 

“its okay” Kenny murmured lowly, inside he knew it wasn’t, he knew none of this was ever okay but he too couldn’t handle Craig leaving or Craig’s temper. He then felt the cold hands snake down his torso, passing the reddish taint on his rib and then to his towel which was slowly pulled away, revealing his nakedness in the miserable grey light of the room. Craig hummed in approval and Kenny kept down disgustful feeling in his stomach along with terrible emotions of love butterflying around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue, I had hoped to finish it by now and move on. However, it will be done eventually! sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get this posted.  
> I feel bad for Kenny but out of the depth of the fire he shall rise or maybe not....  
> I won't spoil the ending...but hopefully all will be revealed soon.  
> Thank you to anyone still reading :))


End file.
